1. Field
The described embodiments relate to methods for communicating with an access point. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to determining information related to services provided by access points.
2. Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, typically can send and receive data using a cellular data connection and a wireless local area network (WLAN) connection, which often uses IEEE 802.11 technology (e.g., a WiFi network). Users may have a limit to the amount of data that can be sent and received using the cellular data connection (e.g., monthly) without incurring additional expense; therefore, users may desire to connect to a WLAN when it can be done efficiently and cost effectively.
Using protocols such as those in the IEEE 802.11u amendment, a portable electronic device may be able to determine which wireless carrier and/or organization memberships or authorizations are required for the portable electronic device to be able to connect to an access point such as a hotspot. However, when a user enters an area that has a number of access points available on potentially numerous different channels, information may have to be gathered from each of these access points in order to help the user make an informed decision about which access points are the most desirable to join.
In the figures, like reference numerals refer to the same figure elements.